


Boy In Luv

by TheSingleRose



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bad Puns, Boys In Love, Crack, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSingleRose/pseuds/TheSingleRose
Summary: Taehyung knows that Namjoon is the man of his dreams. Now if only he can pluck up the courage to ask him to prom...





	Boy In Luv

“I see that some serious studying is going on here.”

Taehyung whips his head around to see Yoongi smirking down at the doodles that Taehyung had been scribbling in the margins of his math notebook.

“Uh, you know, I’m just working on my math homework. Integrals…derivatives...calculus stuff,” Taehyung stutters, trying to cover his drawings with his arm, but he’s grasping at straws and his friend’s cat-that-ate-the-canary grin proves that he saw the drawings.

Yoongi slides into the empty seat next to Taehyung, placing his backpack (black, of course) onto the table. The two teenagers are tucked away in the corner of their school’s library, a place probably less populated than a last standing Blockbusters in a strip mall. Still, Taehyung still shifts nervously in his chair as his eyes dart around the room, keeping a lookout for _him_.

Him, meaning Kim Namjoon -- head of the mock trial club, student body president, and love of Kim Taehyung’s life (though he might not be aware of the last bit quite yet). Taehyung loves a smart man, and Namjoon is no exception to that type.

“So,” Yoongi says, “why are you drawing pictures of you and Namjoon at prom instead of, you know, actually asking him?” Yoongi’s question causes Taehyung to take another look at his drawing. Ever since he visited the Art Institute with his mom over the summer he has been enraptured with Vincent Van Gogh. He has been attempting to recreate Van Gogh's masterpieces along with practicing his own drawings in a little sketch notebook that he carries around. It just so happens that his most recent drawings consist of him and a certain dimpled boy wearing Gucci suits and dancing under the stars.

Taehyung fidgets with his shirt. “I don’t know if he likes me in that way.”

Yoongi rolls his eyes. “He listened to you explain why _The X Files_ is the best tv show ever for an hour. Even Jimin and I wouldn’t do that.”

“I bet he already has someone to go with. I mean, he’s always with Seokjin. Maybe they’re going together...”

Yoongi snorts and stands up, slinging his backpack over his one of his shoulders. “You’re so oblivious. Anyway, I have to meet up with Jimin and Hoseok. They somehow roped me into attending one of their dance practices. You wanna come?”

“I can’t. I promised to babysit my neighbor’s kid tonight.” Taehyung says, standing up.

“Alright. But promise me that you’ll consider asking Namjoon to prom.” Yoongi gives Taehyung a playful punch on the arm before the two split off in different directions.

_____

Namjoon leans his back against the wall, taking in big gulps of air. “Why did I even agree to this dance class?” he moans.

Hoseok lets out a bright laugh before handing Namjoon a water bottle. “You told me you wanted to, and I quote, ‘impress Taehyung at prom with some sweet dance moves,’ and, frankly, at this point I think he would run away screaming.”

The door to the practice room opens and Jimin walks in holding a pile of towels. “What are we doing? Still trash talking Namjoon’s dancing? Because that shit is atrocious man. You’re basically as bad as Jin.”

“Ugh. Why am I even here? You guys are no help,” Namjoon pouts and grabs one of the towels to wipe the sweat off of his forehead. “I haven’t even asked him yet. He could reject me for all I know.”

Hoseok claps Namjoon on the back. “I think he’ll say yes after you ask him tomorrow.”

“He’ll say yes,” Yoongi adds from where he's sitting on the chair in the corner of the dance studio not looking up from his phone. Namjoon bets his entire wallet that he’s playing Candy Crush right now instead of looking up “dance inspiration” videos like he said. 

“Wait, really? How do you know that?” Namjoon asks eagerly.

“I have my ways,” Yoongi replies, throwing Namjoon a mysterious smile and refusing to give any more information no matter how much Namjoon pesters him.

“C’mon Namjoon, we got this space booked for another hour. That’s one hour to make you the next Fred Astaire, and I’ve got my work cut out for me,” Hoseok gently teases. Namjoon offers his friend a tired by determined smile and the two return to the middle of the dance floor to work on Namjoon’s “sweet moves” some more.

_____

Feeling groggy and definitely in need of a cup of tea before his 8:00 class, Taehyung blinks at the small note taped to his locker. It reads, "go to the art room for a surprise" in messy chicken scratch handwriting.

He peels the note off of his locker and stares at it again. “What in the world?” he mutters to himself.

“Well, are you going to go?” Taehyung jumps and spins around to be face to face with Yoongi and his ever present smirk.

“What is this?” Taehyung shoves the sticky note in his face.

Yoongi grabs Taehyung by the shoulders and faces him in the direction of the art room. “Just trust me, this one time.”

Cautiously, Taehyung walks to the art room. Opening the wooden door, he flips on the switch, flooding the room with light, and he is met with a sight that knocks the breath out of him.

A nervously smiling Kim Najoom is standing in the middle of the art room. He is surrounded by colorful balloons and he is holding a poster that reads _Will You Van Gogh to prom with me?_ surrounded by printed out photos of some of Van Gogh's paintings.

Behind him, Yoongi is smirking while Jimin is trying to contain his squeals of “this is so cute!” but failing.

It takes a few seconds for Taehyung to process the entire scenario. He feels s a warmth spread across his body from his head to the tips of his toes. It’s the inexplicable feeling of being whole. Taehyung takes one more deep calm breath before launching himself at Namjoon’s arms with a resounding and joyful “Yes!”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me @llavkey on tumblr!


End file.
